


As Miserable As Me

by pepperbiscuit



Series: Noncontober 2020 [2]
Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Demons, Gang Rape, Mild Blood, Noncontober, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbiscuit/pseuds/pepperbiscuit
Summary: Lime just wants to meet someone who has had it as bad as her, so she can give them a big hug. But no one like that ever shows up, no matter how long she waits.She can always make someone as miserable as her though, and she has the perfect candidate.
Series: Noncontober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958980
Kudos: 8





	As Miserable As Me

**Author's Note:**

> another piece for noncontober 2020! this is a combination of several prompts, being keeping count, monster, and public use! i didnt mean to use noel twice but. here we are.

"Welcome back Noel!" Lime said, her voice dripping with false sweetness as Noel's form began to appear, back in Hell, where he belonged. At this point, Noel was her personal alarm clock. Noel showed up? Must be morning again. He's leaving? Well then, it's night!

"I'm surprised you're here and not out there tormenting them." Noel sighed, his eyes tired and sad, like they had been for as long as Lime knew him. "Seems like that's the only thing you care about."

"Well!" She bounced over to him, looking up at him with her usual smile on her face. "I'm working on something way more important than _them._ " Noel tilted his head in response, could she be making another fantasy space of some sort? That did take a while, and a lot of energy, but she seemed full of energy right now...

"Based on the way you're acting, I'm assuming you want me to see whatever it is you're working on."

"Yep yep! You're so smart Noel!" She giggled. "C'mon, c'mon, if we do this it means I'm leaving Claire along for now! Now close your eyes, it's a surprise!" She grabbed his hand and began walking, pulling him along. Noel had a bad feeling about this, but she was right that this was keeping her away from Claire. Besides, how bad could it be? Likely she just wanted to show him a live sized gingerbread house or something similar. So, he closed his eyes and let her pull him along. He didn't trust her, but he also didn't think that she'd do anything _too_ bad. The worst she would do was likely just try to make him angry.

"Okay okay, we're here!" He could hear her jumping from one foot to the other. "Keep your eyes closed! Okay, lean forward just a bit!" He sighed but did so, leaning forward as if he was bowing. As he did so, he suddenly felt something large and heavy hit against his wrists and neck, hitting him down into something else. His eyes shot open from shock and he looked around, trying to move when he heard a lock click. He was stuck in a wooden pillory, and Lime had just locked it.

"Lime, what are you doing?!" He squeaked, struggling and trying to push the top half of the pillory off of him, even though the lock kept it firmly in place.

She giggled, putting a hand up to her mouth. "Nyahaha! I'm gonna finally have someone! Someone who has it just as bad as me!" She said to herself. "I'll come back later, okay?" And with that, she skipped off, not explaining the situation at all. How was keeping him like this going to make him just as miserable as her? Sure, it was uncomfortable, after a while this would undoubtedly make his back hurt, but that wasn't too bad. Besides, it likely wouldn't be too long before Rouge found him and helped him out.

After a bit of waiting, he heard the sound of something approaching from behind. Well, since it was Hell, it had to be a demon, but it wasn't Charlotte, Zizel, Lime, or Rouge, that was for sure. It was one of the weaker demons, as it didn't even have footsteps, it just slid and squirmed along the ground. He was just going to let it pass without saying anything, after all, he doubted it could help him at all. It seemed to stop moving though, likely it was staring at Noel, feeling confused.

Noel was about to say something to it, to tell it that he was alright, and he was sure someone would unlock the pillory soon, but then he felt something touch against his pants. He flinched, trying to turn around to see what was happening. It felt like a tentacle or tendril, something of the sort, plenty of demons had them.

"Um! What are you-" He began, but was interrupted with his pants and underwear being torn away, the sound of fabric ripping ringing in his ears. " _What are you doing?!_ " He shouted. He felt the tendril moving around, exploring the space between his legs. He tried to kick the demon away, but couldn't find where it was. Where was it?! Why was it doing this?!

The tendril slipped inside of him, and started to squirm around and thrust. Noel took a deep breath and let out a scream, hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid. Rouge had to hear him... He heard footsteps running towards him, thank god!

A vaguely human shaped demon came into his field of view, it looked like a humanoid made of ink, its form changing and morphing slightly as it stood there. "Thank goodness you heard me, please help me out of-" It formed a new appendage and shoved it into Noel's open mouth, grabbing his head and rocking its hips back and forth. Noel squeaked and tried to bite through, which he did successfully, but the instant he opened his mouth a bit more the appendage reformed. The demon didn't seem to be affected at all, it just thrust harder, filling up more of his throat. The demon at his legs used another tendril to rub circles around his clit, causing Noel's legs to shake and then go limp. Why? Why did it start to feel _good_...?

It didn't take long for the tendril and the inky appendage to both shoot liquid inside of him. As the demons moved away, Noel coughed up black ink, panting and shuddering. Part of him was upset they left, he had been so close and they had just left him on edge... Why would he think that? He had to take a deep breath, to think straight, to-

He heard more footsteps approaching. Oh no...

Demon after demon showed up throughout the day, repeatedly using him like a toy. All of his body ached, and he couldn't count how many times he came, as much as he tried to hold it back. His face was covered in drool and fluids from a variety of demons, and he couldn't hold himself up at all, just fully going limp into the pillory. He couldn't stop shaking and twitching, and he felt like he had been hyperventilating for hours on end.

He didn't hear the footsteps approaching, but soon he realized that Lime was standing in front of him, staring down at him, like she was searching for something.

"L-L-Lime..." He whimpered, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. "You're here to let me out, right?"

"Mmm, you aren't as miserable as me yet." She said. "I think you should stay here for a few days!"

"A few days? No, no Lime please I-"

"Bye-bye Noel! I'll make sure to let all the demons know you're here!"


End file.
